Elemental, mi querido Watson
by AyaAndPame
Summary: Perfección, orgullo, amistad, comprensión, cariño, etc. Son los componentes que vuelven a John Watson la mano derecha de Sherlock Holmes. "Sherlock repetiría hasta el cansancio que solo quería callarlo, y Watson juraría que no lo vio venir... y por eso no pudo evitarlo"
1. Perfección

De dicado a todas las personas que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos o solo leyeron mi primera historia de Sherlock Holmes.

Los personajes no son míos. Espero disfruten la lectura.

…

Sherlock Holmes se encontraba en su habitación, estaba buscando su libro sobre la cultura griega. ¡Le había dicho a la señora Hudson que no tocara sus cosas! Suspiro hondamente y comenzó a pensar como una niñera malvada.

.- ¡Lo sabia!- Dijo con una sonrisa cuando encontró su libro en la pequeña librería, el no usaba la librería para colocar libros era mejor para guardar partes diseccionadas. Se sentó en el único sofá donde no había colocado ningún experimento, o información sobre algún caso, y decidió enfrascarse en la lectura. Llevaba unas horas leyendo cuando Watson entro en la habitación inventando algo para sacarlo de su cuarto.

.- Hace mucho que no vamos al Royal, te hace falta salir- El doctor intentaba sacar a su mejor amigo de la casa, hasta el mejor detective del mundo necesitaba aire.

.- En este momento estoy en algo importante- Dijo Holmes, cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza. Analizo a Watson de pies a cabeza- ¿Cuánto mides? – John lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora?

.- 7 cabezas ó 1.80… ¿Por qué? – Sherlock solo sonrió y su ayudante temió por su integridad.

.- Solo verificaba una hipótesis, vamos… ¿No querías ir a cenar?- Mientras caminaba, Holmes repasaba los hechos en su mente. Sabía que John Watson era perfecto, el único que podía posponer una oferta de matrimonio por él, el único que jamás lo dejaría solo en una situación de peligro, el único que pondría su vida antes que la de él. Su mejor amigo, su hermano no de sangre si no de huesos*. El era perfecto. Y eso era algo que hasta los griegos confirmaban*.

….

1*: En la primera película esto se los dice una gitana mientras le leía la fortuna a Watson.

2*: Para los griegos la perfección humana era de siete veces la cabeza. Para algunos matemáticos era 1,618. Los hombres que miden 1.80 eran considerados los más perfectos ya que si se divide su estatura por 1.11 que es la altura hasta su ombligo nos da el resultado de: 1.621. Que es casi el número de la belleza divina.

…

Espero subir pronto la próxima historia corta. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	2. Orgullo

**Orgullo.**

Para la mayoría de la estúpida población el orgullo era algo malo, sin embargo ellos no veían más allá de la idea de la superioridad de algunos hombres. Incluso corrían a pedirle concejos a EL, sin pensar que de esa forma alimentaban su orgullo. Pero realmente era ínfima la forma en la cual lo alimentaban. Esos comentarios no lograban llenarlo. El único que lograba hacer que esa absurda sensación de satisfacción se hiciera presente era su compañero de piso, el doctor masoquista que le seguía a donde el fuerza. –Voluntariamente o no- Ese era uno de los inconvenientes que tenia de Watson.

.- ¿Descubrió usted al asesino?- Sherlock se giro lentamente, como si un telón se estuviera abriendo para presentarle al público al cual le dictaría su resolución. Y como siempre en primera fila se encontraba John.

.- Por supuesto, parecerá cosa de novelas… Pero en esta ocasión puedo asegurar que se trata del mayordomo- Todos le miraron sorprendidos ¿El mayordomo?- Como recordaran la copa que se encontraba a la par del cadáver estaba perfectamente pulida, su traje impecable, sus zapatos lustrados. Incluso al portal de la muerte se veía como todo un noble. Lo único fuera de lugar era el parche que le cubría su ojo, eso era lo único que no estaba. Ya que el parche se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho del mayordomo, tal vez un trofeo.

.- ¿Por qué un mayordomo mataría a su señor?- Demando Lestrade.

.- Porque tenían un acuerdo… En fin, caso resuelto- Camino fuera de la mansión, por supuesto que Watson caminaba tras de él.

.- Es usted increíble, el mayordomo. Quien lo hubiera imaginado- Y ahí estaba otra vez esa extraña sensación en el estomago, esa calidez. Y la sonrisa socarrona que se presenta cuando el orgullo acaba de comer. Y con esa nueva sensación reanudaron el camino a casa.

…

Perdón la demora, pero me operaron de apendicitis. Esta historia me quedo medio extraña, pero espero que les agrade. Nos veremos mañana con el siguiente sentimiento **AMISTAD.**


	3. Amistad

**Amistad.**

Estaba sentando en la habitación, no tenia ningún caso y eso lo tenía exasperado no había nada que hacer. John había salido con Mary por tercera vez, y el perro todavía seguía inconsciente del último experimento, pero debía aceptar que el can era resistente. Volviendo al punto, necesitaba hacer algo. Entonces comenzó a mesclar químicos eso le daría tiempo de pensar.

"—_Sí. Él sabe que yo le soy superior y lo reconoce ante mí; pero se cortaría la lengua antes de confesarlo ante una tercera persona. Sin embargo, bien __**podemos**__ ir y echar un vistazo. Trabajaré el asunto por mi propia cuenta. Podré por lo menos reírme de ellos, ya que no sacaré otra cosa. __**¡Vamos!**_

_Se puso a toda prisa el gabán y se ajetreó de manera que se veía que el acceso de apatía había sido desplazado por un acceso de energía._

—_Coja su sombrero —me dijo._

— _**¿Desea usted que le acompañe?**_

—_**Sí**__, a menos que tenga cosa mejor que hacer._

_Un minuto después, nos hallábamos __**los dos**__ dentro de un coche de alquiler de un caballo que nos llevaba a velocidad furibunda por la carretera de Brixton."_

Una sonrisa ligera se poso en mis labios. Si alguien me hubiera comentado sobre que yo comenzaría una amistad con un doctor veterano me hubiera reído con insistencia. Pero ahora no imagino un caso sin la ayuda de Watson, una tarde de lluvia sin una platica apacible con John… Una casa abandonada fue la escena del crimen. La sala de estar de nuestro hogar fue el mudo testigo del inicio de nuestra extrovertida amistad.

…

Sé que no tengo perdón, pero realmente no sé que me paso. Nos veremos el viernes con otro capítulo, ya lo tengo hecho pero quiero afinar detalles.

"…." Es de "El estudio en escarlata" el primer libro de Sherlock Holmes.

Muchas gracias a una amiga muy especial por estarme picando hasta que por fin publique. Gracias por tu insistencia.


	4. Comprensión

**Comprensión.**

Porque no era necesario hablar, ¿De qué servían las palabras entre ellos? Solo había que mirar aquellos ojos azules para saber qué dirección tomar. Con un pestañeo de los ojos castaños podían precisar un disparo. Y con un movimiento de manos… sabían que todo estaría bien. Porque entre ellos se comprendían, y eso era algo que nadie más podría saber. No era algo que había que analizar, simplemente paso. Porque entre ellos el abecedario perdía función. Las vocales no eran más que cinco caracteres inútiles. Las consonantes una mera invención humana… Y las oraciones un simple ruido. Porque todo era tan simple… Y al mismo tiempo, esto… No tenía comprensión.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, intentare subir mucho más a menudo pido disculpas a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de la publicación. Le les agradece enormemente cada comentario que me brindan.<p>

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Cariño

Cariño.

Se encontraba analizando a John -Nuevamente- Mientras aspiraba su pipa movía suavemente los dedos sobre el sofá, su mirada recorría lentamente la figura que se erguía junto la chimenea, Su mirada irritada regreso a la pequeña caja que Watson sostenía en su mano, la protegía como si fura importante- Y tal vez para él sí lo era, pero era irrelevante- El momento por fin había llegado. Watson le pediría matrimonio a Mary. Y su lugar en la cima de las prioridades del doctor le seria arrebatado.

El cariño que le era dado se volcaría para alguien más… ¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo la relación con su compañero de piso se había matizado con sentimientos? Tal vez desde siempre, tal vez desde nuca. Pero el sentimiento estaba implícito.

Con una rapidez que sorprendió a Watson se puso frente a él y le digirió un derechazo directo a su mejilla.

"¡Sherlock!" Grito desde el piso el ultrajado medico.

"Tal vez le quiera un poco Watson" John le mire sorprendido, ¿El detective admitiendo sentimientos?

"¿Y su forma de demostrarlo es golpeándome?"

"No sea ridículo, solo verificaba si su dolor me afectaba"

"Es usted sorprendente" Murmuro con sarcasmo mientras se acariciaba el rostro.

"Tenía una idea diferente, pero sin duda imagine que preferiría esta" El detective regreso a su lugar en el sillón.

"Me da miedo, sin embargo, debo preguntar… ¿Cuál era la otra opción?" Sherlock sonrió gatunamente mientras escondía su rostro en el diario.

"La respuesta es muy sencilla Watson… un beso"


	6. Respeto-Rivalidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes a utilizar no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para recreación; Este material no tiene fines de lucro.

**Respeto.**

Porque a él no le importa, claro que no, simplemente no era ni la milésima parte de tolerable para él. Es decir, ¿Cómo podía concentrarse en el caso, si su colaborador pasaba suspirando y/o pensando en Mary? ¿Es que ya no hay respeto? Y cuando Mary entro a "SU" apartamento como si nada y beso a Watson frente a él como si fuera un evento común lo confirmo, ya no hay respeto.

**Rivalidad.**

Sus ojos se encontraron, ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y él le sonrió con suficiencia. Cuando Watson entro en el apartamento después de regresar de hacer las compras… El infierno se desato… Antes que Mary fuera capaz de dejar salir cualquier frase, el tomo el brazo de John y se lo llevo con rapidez mientras le gritaba a la señora Hudson que volverían temprano. Al salir una sonrisa se puso en sus labios… Había ganado.


	7. Imaginación-Transparencia-Acep tación

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes a utilizar no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para recreación; Este material no tiene fines de lucro.

**Imaginación.**

Porque el era un hombre más de pensamiento que de acción, es por eso que en su mente una gran cantidad de fantasias eran planteadas, pero ultimamente una que se estaba volviendo costumbre era la de ver a su mejor amigo junto a él ambos de apariencia mayor. Recordando todo los casos que han resuelto hasta ese momento, en una pequeña mesa de centro se encuentra el ultimo tomo de los libros que escribia Watson sobre ellos. Ambos se observaban con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras bebian una taza de té, era una visón que arrancaba una sonrisa de sus labios. Cada vez que esta aparecia y su compañero de piso preguntaba por ella él no podia evitar bufar con gracia y responderle a su colega: "Simplemente tienes mucha imaginación Watson" Porque él tenia fantasias como todos los demás, pero aun no era el momento de revelarlas… Mientras tanto todo ocurriria dentro de su cabeza.

**Transparencia.**

Porque el color se fue lentamente de su rostro, en menos de tres segundos el el mundo se volvio monocromo. Mary sonrio con orgullo cuando coloco su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, Un anillo se lucia con soberbia en su dedo anular… Un anillo de compromiso, el se levanto y analizo todo a su alrededor. Cuando su mirada se poso sobre el espejo de la esquina, comprobo con horror que su mirada siempre seria e inmutable se encontraba cristalina… transparente. Y sus sentimientos estaban flote… Y estos no eran precisamente felices.

**Aceptación.**

Miro con irritación a Mary, más no la insulto, no hizo ninguna pregunta incomoda sobre su vida. Tampoco hubo inspecciones municiosas sobre su vestimenta, Simplemente no la analizo como todos los días. Sherlock tomo un periodico de la pila a su derecha y empezo su lectura en busca de algun caso. En el momento en el que Watson ingreso en el apartamento el no hizo ningun movimiento para arrastrarlo lejos, simplemente le vio saludar a Mary e iniciar una conversación. Con lentitud tomo los periodicos y salio de ahí. Habia aceptado el compromiso de John… ¿O tal vez no?


	8. Desesperanza-Optimismo-Sosiego

**Desesperanza.**

Con la mano helada ayudo a Watson a bajar del carruaje, ignorando el nudo que se le formo en la garganta le arreglo el traje que este llevaba puesto. Era el padrino después de todo. Dejando de lado la cantidad de botellas de licor que había caído junto a ellos, avanzaron hacia la iglesia en silencio. Uno junto al otro "Por última vez" Susurro en su mente. Al llegar al final del camino una inmensa necesidad de jalar a John y salir corriendo cruzaron por su cuerpo, pero por primera vez no le hizo caso a su instinto y se dejó caer en la primera banca. Y ahí vio el principio del final. ¿Cierto?

**Optimismo.**

Un último caso, le prometió. Más dentro de ellos algo les dijo que eso era una gran mentira, tal vez era optimista. Sin embargo, había algo que le indicó que tenía una nueva oportunidad para seguir como siempre: Sherlock y Watson. Pero tenía que mover muy bien sus cartas. Tenía que demostrarle a él que no estaba hecho para vivir una vida tranquila. No, él era mucho más que un simple doctor, y por eso no le dejaría apagarse tan fácil. Aún no.

**Sosiego.**

Y ahí estaba el doctor Watson que él conocía, esa mirada llena de determinación, coraje y diversión en diferentes proporciones, un John vivo, y eso le dio paz. Sabía que su método no era del todo ortodoxo. Pero medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas. Comprendía que el final que estaba planeado para este caso dañaría mucho a Watson, pero era la única opción para que todo quedara en su sitio. Conociendo a John, cuando regresara el golpe le dolería. Y se dejo caer.


	9. Miedo-Coraje-Verguenza

Entonces con el valor que había reunido, esperó, dejó de lado su disfraz y tomó asiento. Con desazón abrió el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa, sabía que Watson no tardaría mucho más en regresar. Sintió como el perro se acostó a un lado del sofá, si, ahora eran dos esperando por el doctor. Uno con más posibilidades de salir ileso del encuentro que el otro, pero ambos esperando… y cuando unas pisadas se escucharon sobre el piso de madera del pasillo, el detective tomo aire. "Esto no será fácil" Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

"Mi querido Watson"- Saludó con una gran y temblorosa sonrisa. Miedo, ese sentimiento que no podemos controlar y que ha acompañado a la humanidad desde su origen, entró en su cuerpo de manera tan rápida que prácticamente se adueñó de su cuerpo. Por más que analizara la situación desde diferentes puntos de vista no estaba completamente seguro de como reaccionaria John hacia su resurrección.

"Idiota"- Mascullo el doctor antes de impactar su puño contra la mejilla del otro. Coraje, todo el cuerpo de Watson hervía de furia y lo único que quería era estrellar su puño repetidamente sobre el rostro ajeno. Con un gruñido se apartó, por lo menos trataría de ser civilizado.

"Ouch"- Llevó su mano hacia la zona afectada, si, dolía… Y seguramente también dolería mañana. Se levantó del sofá y sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de Watson. Arrepentimiento, ese nudo en la garganta refreno el comentario sarcástico que estaba por expresar. Cuando vio los ojos lacrimosos de John, supo que tal vez no solo su mejilla saldría lastimada de este reencuentro. Porque ese peso en el pecho no era algo cotidiano.

"¿Tienes idea…? ¡No, seguramente no la tienes! ¡Te tiraste por la cascada, organice tu funeral, te creí muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Y tú solo estabas jugando como siempre! ¡Pero esta vez es la ult…!"– Vergüenza, en el rostro de ambos una sombra carmín se hizo presente. Solo había sido un ligero roce de labios sin embargo Sherlock repetiría hasta el cansancio que solo quería callarlo, y Watson juraría que no lo vio venir y por eso no pudo evitarlo.

"Bien, ahora que hay silencio explicare como esta aventura no termino con mi cuerpo hecho pedazos o congelado"- Alegría, llana y simple alegría de poder tener una charla como las de antaño- "Pero primero, tenemos que omitir los detalles que son irrelevantes."

"¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?"- Como el detalle que estando en el agua casi al punto de congelarse lo único que le dio las fuerza para bracear y salir de ahí fue que tenía que volver para dejar en claro porque de todas las personas le había elegido a él. Lo que le hacía único. Lo que hacía que entre tantos otros candidatos hubiera optado por el retirado doctor de guerra. Lo que hacía que cualquier otra compañía fuera irrelevante.

"Bueno, eso es elemental, mi querido Watson."

* * *

><p>Primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar, pero si, llegamos al final de este cortó camino. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia: A las que decidieron seguirla, a los que la guardaron en sus favoritos, los que la comentaron y a los que nunca comentaron y probablemente nunca lo harán. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de darle un "click" al título. Estoy trabajando en un crossover entre Sherlock de la BBC y El Hobbit, además otra historia de Sherlock Holmes, así que este no es un adiós. Espero volver a publicar algo antes del 15 de Enero. Nuevamente muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.<p> 


End file.
